High School Anime
by Darks Maiden
Summary: Me and My friends always want to know what it would be like to have all the anime charecters we know come to our school. XD this should be interesting!


High School Anime

Hey all of you readers!!! All my friends and I always wanted to know what it would be like if all, the anime characters we knew about went to school with us and some of them were our teachers. Well I was totally bored during school and I decided to right all the attendees of the new Fan Fic High School! The first somewhat of a chapter is the school teacher's and the class rosters.

-Note I have read/watched more anime it's just I think this is a good amount!

-This isn't the first chapter also! The first is the next one.

Animes in the Story – Inuyasha. DNAngel. Bleach. Death Note. Full Metal Alchemist. Naruto. Scrapped Princess. Air Gear. Sin and Soul (my anime). ACK! (My friend Shannon's anime). Fruits Basket. Kenshin. Elfen Lied. Judas. Haruhi Suzumiya. Wolf's Rain. Tsubasa. Air TV. Full Moon Wo Sagashite.

Classes :

Biology

Sango – freshman

Meroko – sophomore

Shannon – junior

Judas – Senior

Chemistry

Mustang – Freshman, Senior

Rukia – Sophomore, Junior

Physics

Shesshomaru – Freshman

Raquel – sophomore

Kagura - Juniors

Ayame – Senior

Language Arts

Hatori – freshman

Jiraya – sophomore, junior

Shigure – senior

French

Ritsu – French 1&2

Hatori – French 3&4

Spanish

Kureno – Spanish 1&2

Rin – Spanish 3&4

P.E.

Alex Armstrong

Inuyasha

Kakashi

Health

Miroku – Sex Ed.

Izumi – Safety (drugs, cars, peers, disasters.)

Chika – Life Skills

History

Inuyasha – freshman

Tomtom – sophomores, juniors

Brad – Seniors

Advisory/Study Hall

Chika

Odo

Naraku

Kakashi

Lunch

Orochimaru

Odo

Raquel

Hatori

Nurse

Tsunade

Algebra

Yuikito – freshman

Miroku – sophomore

Koga – juniors, seniors

Trigonometry

Brad – Juniors , Seniors

Calculus

Gai – juniors, Senior

Psychology

Raquel – seniors

Geography

Yukito – freshman

Tsume – sophomore

Judas – juniors

Chika – seniors

Principal Staff 

Akito – Assi.

L – Assi.

Hokage – Principal

Tsunade – (Principal Later)

**Students!**

Kagome-Junior - Inuyasha

Dark-Junior – DNAngel

Daisuke-Sophomore - DNAngel

Satoshi-Sophomore - DNAngel

Risa-Sophomore - DNAngel

Rika-Sophomore - DNAngel

Ichigo-Junior - Bleach

Ishida-Junior - Bleach

Chad-Junior - Bleach

Tasuki-Junior – Bleach

Orihime-Junior - Bleach

Karin-sophomore - Bleach

Yuzu-Freshman - Bleach

Misa-Senior – Death Note

Light-Senior – Death Note

Sakura (n)-freshman - Naruto

Naruto-Freshman - Naruto

Sasuke-Sophomore - Naruto

Shino-Freshman - Naruto

Shikamaru-freshman - Naruto

Hinata-Freshman - Naruto

Chouji-Sophomore - Naruto

Neji – sophomore - Naruto

Kabuto – Junior - Naruto

Ino-sophomore - Naruto

Temari-sophomore - Naruto

Gaara-sophomore - Naruto

Tenten-sophomore - Naruto

RockLee-sophomore - Naruto

Kiba (n)-sophomore - Naruto

Edward (f)-sophomore – Full Metal Alchemist

Al-freshman – Full Metal Alchemist

Pacifica-Freshman – Scrapped Princess

Ikki-Senior – Air Gear

Kazuma – Senior – Air Gear

Mikan – Senior – Air Gear

Rika – Junior – Air Gear

Ringo-Junior – Air Gear

Shimuka – Senior – Air Gear

Onigiri – Senior – Air Gear

Agito-Senior – Air Gear

Akiro-Senior – Sin and Soul

Athera-Senior – Sin and Soul

Edward-Senior – Sin and Soul

Chidichi-Senior – Sin and Soul

Theadira-Freshman – Sin and Soul

Sakishino-Junior – Sin and Soul

Katana-Freshman – ACK!

Asuka-Freshman - ACK!

Chad-Freshman – ACK!

Cania-Sophomore – ACK!

Psy-freshman ACK!

Kai-Sophomore – ACK!

Aiko-freshman – ACK!

Nami-Freshman – ACK!

Tohru-sophomore – Fruits Basket

Kyo-Junior – Fruits Basket

Yuki-Senior – Fruits Basket

Momiji-Freshman – Fruits Basket

Haru- Freshman – Fruits Basket

Kagura-Junior – Fruits Basket

Arisa-Sophomore – Fruits Basket

Hanajima-Sophomore – Fruits Basket

Mew/Lucy-Sophomore – Elfen Lied

Eve-Freshman - Judas

Haruhi-Sophomore – The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Kyon-Junior – Haruhi Suzumiya

Mikuru-Junior – Haruhi Suzumiya

Yuki-Sophomore – Haruhi Suzumiya

Itsuki – Junior – Haruhi Suzumiya

Kiba-Sophomore – Wolf's Rain

Cheza-Freshman – Wolf's Rain

Toboe-Sophomore – Wolf's Rain

Hige – Freshman – Wolf's Rain

Sakura-Freshman - Tsubasa

Syaoran-Freshman - Tsubasa

Misuzu-Freshman – Air TV

Kano-Freshman – Air TV

Mitsuki – freshman – Full Moon

Takuto – senior – Full Moon

**Non Anime**

Me-Sophomore

Shannon-Sophomore

DeAndria-Sophomore

Felicia-Sophomore

Abby – sophomore

Kayla – sophomore

Rob – Junior

John – Freshman

If you want to know about Sin and Soul and ACK! Please Email Me At - xBlooDLusSTx at aim dot com


End file.
